


So What's Up?

by SilverNyxa



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen, emmalatte, oof this turned a lil bit more serious than I originally planned, this could be read as platonic but nahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNyxa/pseuds/SilverNyxa
Summary: A oneshot based on this prompt:“Heyyy Emma likes to try out new drink recipes and Charlotte always tries them, even if they’re not exactly tasty"sidenote - this was written in July 2018, before tgwdlm was even out





	So What's Up?

             “So what’s up?” Charlotte looked up as Emma slid into seat across from her, a steaming mug in each of her hands. She set them carefully down onto the wooden countertop, pushing one over to the other woman. Charlotte took the cup graciously, wrapping her hands around it and taking in the warmth. 

             What started out as merely small talk every morning while Charlotte ordered her coffee had soon turned into a fast friendship between the two of them. And for the past couple months, they’d taken to sharing their breaks together at the cafe that Emma worked at. Luckily, their workplaces just so happened to be practically next door to each other which made it all the more convenient. Not to mention, Emma took advantage of these times to test out whichever new drink recipe she’d thought of. With these, the results were pretty unpredictable. A few turned out to be actually good, but there was always a slight chance that it’d taste absolutely terrible.

             Charlotte shrugged in response to Emma’s question. “Nothing much. Same old, same old.” Emma raised an eyebrow, skeptical. Typically, Charlotte always had some funny story to share about what had happened in the office that morning. Most recently, one of her co-workers, Ted, had somehow gotten his tie stuck in the paper shredder (a tale that may or may not have caused Emma to accidentally choke on her drink from laughing so hard).

             Emma lifted her mug, about to take a sip. “I know you well enough to know that this isn’t ‘nothing’. What’s really up?” 

             “It’s just...stupid stuff with Sam,” Charlotte sighed. “It’s not important.”

             “Char, no offense, but that guy’s a dick!” Abruptly, she set the cup down, spilling a little bit of the coffee onto the table. “He’s already, like,  _ cheated _ on you!”

             “Sam’s not a, not a...bad person! It was a mistake, and we love each other!” 

             “Sure doesn’t seem like it,” Emma scoffed, then, in a softer tone, she added, “You deserve so much better than him, Charlotte.”

             Charlotte didn’t say anything, instead opting to look down at her hands, which had left the mug and were now anxiously fiddling with the hem of her sweater. Just by looking at her, Emma could tell that she was itching to reach into her purse and grab a cigarette. But at Emma’s insistence, she was trying her best to quit.

             Emma pursed her lips, still wanting to say more on the situation, but decided not to push it any further. Charlotte was clearly uncomfortable talking about it. They both sat there in an awkward silence for a few seconds until Emma spoke up, breaking the tension.

             “Have you tried the drink yet?” she gestured to the mug. Charlotte jumped, freezing for a second, before she shook her head. Tentatively, she lifted the cup up to her lips, taking a small sip, and immediately resisted the urge to gag. Still, she swallowed it and forced a smile.

             “It’s uh...good!” Charlotte said with hesitation. 

             Instantly, Emma saw through the lie and pouted. “Come on! It can’t be  _ that _ bad!” She grabbed hold of her own mug and took a big swig. Not even a second later, Emma spit the drink back into the mug. “Blegghhh, you’re right, that is pretty bad. Maybe we should just stick to lattes, huh, Charlatte?”

             Charlotte giggled. “Yeah, maybe.”

 


End file.
